HarryLuna Poems
by Padfoot04
Summary: My poems for Luna. So far I have one from Harry's point of view, one from Hermione's point of view and one from Luna's dad's point of view. They're all about Luna. HarryLuna
1. She's the Moon

**Warning:** This is a Harry/Luna poem. If you don't like the pairing, don't read it.

This from Harry's point of view about Luna. I think the writing is kind of OOC for him, I'm not great at capturing characters voices. I hope it's okay. This is based on the fact that "Luna" means "moon" and the moon lights up that darkness. It's also a rebuttal to anyone who says Harry and Luna "bonded over death" and that makes the ship morbid.

**She's the Moon: **

Death is much too real  
And life is much too short  
I must turn to desperate measures  
Which should be last resorts

And all that I can say now  
Is that it isn't fair  
While some can avoid all the pain  
For me it's always there

Two undeserving victims  
Murdered before my eyes  
By the ones who killed my parents  
By the ones that I despise

Can't you see I'm not a time bomb?  
So don't tiptoe around me  
You should know I won't blow up  
What am I supposed to be?

Do you want me to be happy  
With this darkness all around  
In so many different forms  
It drags me to the ground

Do you want me to talk to all those  
Who don't know what it's like?  
Who have never lost a loved one  
Or taken so many strikes?

The voices they mean nothing  
As they try to make me talk  
Have they every been tormented,  
Isolated or mocked?

They'll be my friends forever  
And I know how hard they try  
But despite how much I love them  
They've never seen someone die

But when I thought there was no light  
When I'd gotten down so low  
A light came down the hallway  
And her essence seemed to glow

She was so fun and quirky  
But could be serious too  
And I knew she could relate to  
All that I had been through

I realised that she lived down  
In the darkness with me  
And yet she seemed just fine down there  
She always seemed happy

She was bullied by her housemates  
Students tried to make her fall  
She had seen her mother die  
Yet she smiled through it all

So I asked, "How is she happy,  
When things are going so bad?  
She should be lonely all the time  
She should at least be sad."

I love my other friends so much  
But they can't help me here  
They're not inside this darkness  
They don't know about the fear

What I need now is a lighthouse  
Somebody to save my soul  
Someone to light up the darkness  
Who can come and fill the hole

She treats me like I'm normal  
She will not overprotect  
I am just as sane as she is  
So I know we can connect

She's so lively all the time  
She is almost childlike  
She's carefree despite everything  
In death she is the life

She's the light inside my darkness  
She's the brightness in the gloom  
Luna is a lot of things  
But mostly she's the moon.


	2. Luna Lovegood

Wow, I'm so glad you all liked my poem. Thanks for the nice comments, those made my day! I forgot this before:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

This is from the point of view of Mr. Lovegood about his daughter. It's about how the death of her mother was such a crushing loss, and the members of the sextet helped her to relax. It's mostly about friendship, but the last three verses have references to a Harry/Luna romance. This is the first time I've posted ABAB poetry; I usually go for the easier rhyme scheme of ABCB. I hope this turns out all right (I love the was ABAB flows when it's well written).

**Luna Lovegood:**  
With her own eyes she saw it all  
The day her mother died  
There was panic in her desperate call  
And how she screamed and cried

So since my girl was only nine  
I have been her whole life  
Now she's sixteen and claims she's fine  
About her mom, my wife

I made sure to always be there  
Cause I was all she had  
I thought no one would ever care  
Except for me, her dad

She was so like her mother  
Individual and proud  
She was unlike any other  
Girl you would find in her crowd

All of her housemates were so mean  
I think they even hit her  
Yet Luna never ceased to dream  
It never turned her bitter

Her housemates bullied her enough  
So she should have been mad  
They called her loony, took her stuff  
Yet she was never sad

She said she wasn't lonely  
Though she was always alone  
But a loner's was the only  
Life she ever could have known

Her best friend was my mail  
She always wrote right back  
Never did she fail  
To be so loyal with that

Luna was my greatest pride  
She depended on me  
Despite all else she could confide  
In her loving Daddy

At a time when our whole world  
Was full of sleaze and fear  
My grown-up little girl  
Went into her fourth year

I still remember the letter  
I was crying by the end  
Things had gotten so much better  
My little girl had friends

Five Gryffindors were on the train  
Just one was in her year  
They never thought she wasn't sane  
Enough to sit right near

They'll never know how much it means  
Both to her and to me  
That they let her in on their schemes  
Saw beyond the "loony"

We kept in contact loyally  
For the rest of the year  
With her new friends she was happy  
Her letters brought me cheer

When I read her last letter  
I'd never been so proud  
The Prophet got much better  
Because of her new crowd

I swear I would have stayed away  
If she'd just wanted her friends  
Yet she wrote almost every day  
Our strong bond didn't end

She escaped the memory  
By which she had been haunted  
With all her new friends she was free  
And it was all she wanted

So thank you to Hermione  
And Ron and Neville too  
The one in her year was Ginny  
They got my Luna through

This year I got the news that she  
Was dating Harry Potter  
The letter sounded so happy  
I was proud of my daughter

When I think of how far she's come  
The growth is almost scary  
She fell hard when she lost her mom  
But was picked up by Harry

The of isolation's at an end  
She's now part of a team  
Some romance and five new best friends  
Is all she could have dreamed.


	3. Loony Lovegood

This poem is from Hermione's point of view. It's actually fanfiction for "Luna's Year" by **michelle31a** (at the Schnoogle house at fictionalley), a truly moving H/L fic (it's the "unofficial H/L canon"). I can't hope to do the fic justice, but this is my best shot. It takes place during chapter 22, while Harry and Luna are talking on the roof. You can hit the back button, read my poem and ignore references to things you don't understand, or (this is highly recommended for Harry/Luna shippers) read the story. Then, if you ever want to go back to reading amateur fanfiction, you can read my poem.  
**Warning:** Hermione/Luna gen and Harry/Luna het ahead - don't read it if you don't like it.

**Loony Lovegood:**

Luna, what colour's your sky?  
How can you laugh, what makes you cry?  
While I run fast you saunter by  
How do you pass me on the fly?

You laugh and trust like there's no hurt  
Though you're often attacked  
Are you lonely, Loony Lovegood  
Despite the way you act?

You seem so strong, taking abuse  
So what will make you fall?  
Sometimes I wonder if you have  
A breaking point at all

Are you near that point right now?  
What if you lost your dad?  
Would you still be carefree, childlike?  
Or finally be sad?

You're still close to your mother  
There's a powerful bond  
The tie is stronger than mere death  
And resides in your wand

Are you okay about her?  
How bad was it when she died?  
Did you have friends or just your dad?  
Were you able to confide?

If you lose him will you go down?  
Could it tear you apart?  
Would it shatter your light-hearted soul  
Or unbreakable heart?

I try to understand you  
But don't see how you believe  
To trust things first despite all proof  
Is what I can't conceive

How can untested faith  
Be infinitely strong?  
How can you ignore evidence  
That tells you that you're wrong?

Sometimes your eyes get bigger  
What are you thinking of?  
You are a human, just like me  
Can loonies fall in love?

Luna, he loves you, I see it  
It's time to kiss the guy  
I know there are some things that  
Even you cannot deny

Did you really take him out  
To show him moon fairies?  
And tell him about how  
You can defy prophecies?

Perhaps believing makes you strong  
You really conquered fate  
And though you came near death you have  
No scars of fear or hate

Luna, you're the best thing  
That has happened to him  
Keep giving him what I cannot  
And brightening what was grim

Believe in him and all his dreams  
Help realize his crazy schemes  
Prove things aren't always as they seem  
You two will make the perfect team.


End file.
